


College Dilemma

by Fanficfandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficfandom/pseuds/Fanficfandom
Summary: Our favorite Founding father, now modernized in our world, placed in College. Through Trials and tribulations, making and losing friends. With the fighting, the yelling, the pain. Will one snap, will the other apologize? Will their friends finally put an end to their shenanigans or will their fights put their friends in their place at last? Who will leave, who will lose? Who will love and at the end of it all, who falls?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who read this. Do beware of violence, acts of self harm, suicide, hints of depression and anxiety... etc.

Prologue  
“Hmm...This will be fun. Now I can torment you anytime I want.” Thomas Jefferson. The 6-foot francophile with the biggest afro and mocha colored skin.The man has bullied and fought with Alexander Hamilton since they first met over 10 years ago. Alexander and Thomas had been arch nemesis since Middle School. Once the Junior year of High School came, however, Thomas had not seen him at all, thinking he had moved away for good.Thomas would throw, push and embarrass the smaller boy, whose pride dwelled much too high to let the others see him cry or even have the satisfaction knowing it hurt him.   
Alexander Hamilton, The Scottish Bastard brat who was ALWAYS right. He was argumentative and could be very aggressive. Thomas had never seen the boy cry. When being bullied prodding him about height was bound to make him snap since he only stood at 5'6. Thomas would poke him to snap constantly. Now they must somehow get through 4 years of College together. It will be tricky for them and their friends old and new. With the fighting, the yelling, the pain. Will one snap, will the other apologize? Will their friends finally put an end to their shenanigans or will their fights put their friends in their place at last? Who will leave, who will lose? Who will love and at the end of it all, who falls?


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hell, Hamilton. Time to meet your room mate.

New York City, 2014 Sunday, September 9th. Alexander Hamilton was ready for College. Awarded a scholarship for his high flying test scores and writing got him into his first choice, New York University. Alexander plunked into his green car now parked in the student lot for those who dormed on campus. He wasn’t ready to find out who he was rooming with. He detested rooming with others, especially obnoxious partiers but he had little to no choice about it.   
Breathing in and out softly he kept in his vehicle a moment finishing off his Mcdonald’s burger that was his dinner. He dressed in jeans and a green tank. His green jacket lay in the passenger seat with his two suitcases and a trash bag with a thick soft blanket and pillow. He loathed the pillow included in the room for him so he brought his own.   
The Scottish boy had also brought a black and grey laptop, including his little mouse, charger, and cords. He even brought along a Gameboy color to use when he was bored. His phone, small and square sat in his blue jean pocket.

Grabbing his things and tossing away the trash The short Caribbean checked into his dorm, searching out his room number. 54. Finding the room with ease The intelligent individual walked in as a feeling of calmness fell over him. The green loving argumentative student stood in awe at where he would now stay. The room was not large but big enough. It held two beds on each side of the room and a desk beside each. A window held stiffly on the wall at the end of the room opposite of the door. 

Alexander checked his schedule, lunch was around 1 and he got a day off every Saturday and Sunday. Luckily most of his classrooms were near his dorm except the business and accounting quad. It would not be much of a walk. He slid his suitcases underneath his bed, placed his laptop bag on the desk by his side and made his bed cozy for him, even though he really won’t be using it all that often, as Hamilton rarely slept.

He heard voices walking down the hall followed by laughter and farewells. As Alex guessed the door opened to show a tall form of a man. Alexander turned away to avoid conversation. His hair which was tied into a ponytail was tugged as he moved too quickly. He sat upon his cot legs up in a criss-cross form.

A voice jerked him from his thoughts. “So, My name is Thomas Jefferson. It’s a pleasure to be your roommate.” Alexander froze turning to face the curly haired man in shock.

Thomas seemed almost as startled as Alexander. He watched the other rise from his bed, blue-grey eyes wide and his stance was poor. “Alexander Hamilton. Pleasure’s all mine” Alexander smirked and extended a hand.

Thomas stood there a moment baffled, shocked and overall annoyed. He towered over Hamilton by 6 inches. Thomas only then smirked pushing Hamilton back down with great force.

“Hmm...This will be fun. Now I can torment you anytime I want.” He snickered his eyes glinting with cruelty.

Hamilton looked at at the poofy-haired man standing in front of him, pajamas loosely hung on his thin frame. ‘That man always was too lazy for his own good’ Hamilton believed. Kicking the taller man away he stood up again. “Alright fine, but you will stay on your side” The aggressive man roughly nudged Thomas back to his “Side” of the room. “My side your side. Don’t touch my stuff, don’t talk to me, Don’t do anything that might annoy me, don’t snore or I will cover your face with a pillow if I have to throw one at you” Hamilton growled turning to his bed and laid flat on it texting away on his phone.  
Thomas narrowed his eyes going on his own phone to text friends of his. He wasn’t going to lose to this little Caribbean brat who thought he was better than anyone else. He didn’t care for Hamilton except for his full force ruin.  
The tall lazier student lounged upon his bed sighing as Hamilton grabbed his computer. Barely the First day and the France loving man was already annoyed. It was late and Thomas was trying to sleep only to hear the clicking of the keys on the keyboard of his laptop. Tossing a pillow Thomas groaned. “Alexander, shut up.” He groaned as the other snorted. 

“No thanks, I am busy.” Alexander Sang. Thomas turned around pressing a pillow to his ear desperately attempting to drown out the sound. Thomas knew he was to be miserable these next four years. He was not ready for anything that was to happen within the time he was stuck at college.

The next morning came all too soon. Jefferson still asleep snored away as Hamilton had already gotten dressed and ready for class. He didn’t know when Thomas’s class was but awakening him would be funny either way. His writing class was of course early at 6:00 and the time was only 5:25. He took the alarm clock on his phone for a minute from then. At the loudest he could, he placed it at the edge of Thomas’s bed. Only a moment later the alarm went off with a deafening hiss blasting a horn sound into the once sleeping man's ear. Thomas awoke with a jolt falling out of his bed. Following was Hamilton’s laughter as he grabbed his slipping phone and turned off the alarm.  
Thomas narrowed his eyes glaring at Hamilton in annoyance though his eyes still showed fragments of alarm. Alexander smirked as Thomas picked himself off the floor groaning.  
Hamilton took off as the taller man stood up. Turning to the smaller male he began chasing him out the dorm and down the halls. Thomas shrieked in anger calling out for Hamilton who was already down the corner and out of eye’s view. Thomas finally stopped breathing heavily. He then slunk back to his dorm fuming. He got dressed and wandered around until his class started. It was still early and Thomas decided Hamilton was in class, but so was all of Thomas’s friends. Thomas refused early classes as he could never get up, but with Hamilton around it was like his own personal alarm clock.   
It had been much too long now and classes would around this time, be dismissed. The time was 8:00 so he began to get dressed. Thomas decided to sniff out his friends, as their class should be about done. As guessed he found James Madison waddling down the corridor heading to where Thomas could only guess was his dorm.   
James had known Thomas since Diapers but had never met Hamilton, though he had heard much from the afro-haired man. They were boyfriends and had been dating since Junior year of High school. James couldn’t be happier, Thomas, however, wasn’t as sure about them, He would never let James know that though. Thomas enjoyed the other’s company however in spite of what he thought. He trusted James which was enough.  
“James!” Thomas called out to his boyfriend who turned in surprise.   
“You’re up early.” The short boy sniffed smiling brightly  
Thomas shrugged. “My roommate is loud.” He lied. He didn't want to say who is dorm mate was just yet.   
James just smirked. “Aww, who did you get bunked with? I got bunked with John Laurens. Remember him? The one who liked turtles and has freckles?”  
Thomas nodded. “Yeah, red hair always in a ponytail. Little Freckles and really annoying… I bet that’s hard.”  
James shrugged. “He said hello but hasn’t really said much else, actually he’s very quiet. He isn’t all that annoying. Still, I wish we were bunkmates.” James sighed.  
Thomas nodded. “Yeah, me too. I could cook you macaroni!” Thomas chuckled, it was his favorite meal. He could eat it night and day three times a day. James didn’t favor it as much but liked when Thomas cooked it for him.   
“Maybe I could come over and you could make it. That way I can meet your dorm room pal.” James smiled.  
“Or I could come over to your dorm and we can get John out…” Thomas offered but said no more.

James just sighed hugging the much taller man.   
“I love you, Thomas. I better go through, I will catch you if we have a class together!” He called out racing to his dorm.   
Thomas waved him off saying nothing else. He wandered about how he was to deal with, Alexander. It wasn’t going to be pretty but he would find a way to put Hamilton in his place if it was the last thing he’ll do.


	3. New Friends

Alexander sat in his first class, impatiently. His green sweater felt hot against the white button down he wore underneath. His pants were blue jeans that were slightly big on him and were, of course, held up by a belt. The class he sat in had lasted 2 hours in a heated room. It was his literature class. Hamilton took multiple classes, definitely more than a student normally would their first year. He took all major academic classes, English Literature, Social Studies, Biology, and calculus. Since he had already taken Latin and French, however, he didn’t have a language. His other classes involved Creative Writing and Debate. On top of all 6 classes, he also took 2 majors. Business and accounting, as well as Political science. He wanted to be a lawyer thus taking on those majors. He enjoyed his classes of course and the work gave him something to do.  
Next, on his agenda, he had his Social Studies class, promptly his American History class next at 9:00. His professor for Literature had been finishing up when 8:56 hit the clock and they were dismissed. Hamilton rushed to his next class holding tight to his binder, his backpack was strung on one shoulder halfway off his body. Streaking his wayh through the halls he almost slipped and stopped outside the door. Once in class, he seated himself in the third row, middle seat staring forward. A name written on the board read, Professor Washington though it seemed said man was missing from class. He smirked seating himself unaware of the afro-haired man sneaking in. It took a heartbeat for him to notice. Rolling his eyes annoyed as Thomas sat in front of him to be a nuisance. It kept Hamilton from seeing the board worse than before.  
Since Hamilton needed and even had glasses, but he never actually wore them. He refused to as they were “too heavy” or too “thick-rimmed.” Of course it was only excuses, still, he didn’t wear them either way. What he could see besides the man’s ball of fluff was his black sleeveless tank which had ‘I <3 NY’ on the front. His pre-ripped blue jeans were hidden under the desk.  
Thomas looked back glaring as Hamilton shot a spitball at his face directly hitting his nose. Thomas then retaliated by throwing a spitball narrowly missing the Caribbean's cheek. This went only a few minutes but felt like forever before they heard someone clear their throat.   
Looking up frozen, Alexander realized someone had moved to the seat next to him. A taller man than himself but much smaller than Thomas. He had dark skin and a shaved head. His eyes promptly held his gaze to the board, not at all seeming irked by their childish foolery. He wore a dark blue turtleneck under a black jacket. His parents seemed to be a nice pair of slacks.  
Alexander looked at the man taking in his features, including his broad nose and straight face a moment before hearing the door creak open and close. Averting his gaze to the front he saw a big hefty man standing with broad shoulders and a well-formed body. He was bald and also had dark skin like the man beside him. The difference was the male beside him seemed much punier compared to the giant in front of them. Alexander almost didn’t hear the man’s introduction. Almost. His voice was surprisingly kind, but also strong and demanded attention “Hello. My name is professor Washington. Welcome to your college History studies where we will be learning about American Culture and historical facts about our home.” He began to speak more monotonously. Hamilton sighed listening intently only to have a spitball end up in his hair. He loved his hair.  
Alexander turned to Thomas glaring at the man in front of him pulling on his afro making Thomas yelp. The two ended up pulling each other’s hair keeping the other in a tight grip. The dark skinned boy beside them had begun to move, and the stir forced their teacher to stop speaking.  
George Washington annoyed walked over pulling Hamilton off Thomas. “Split up you two.” He ordered in a deep and intimidating voice. Thomas moved while Hamilton just glared. They got out their books and began to work, The dark-skinned boy’s dark eyes never leaving Hamilton. Throughout class Thomas and Alexander glared at each other when they weren’t reading. The class was soon over and Hamilton looked at where his next class was. He noticed the boy from early watching him from afar. Hamilton groaned frustrated at not knowing where his class could be from where he was, only to hear a voice call out. Pulled out of his thoughts he heard a calm, rhythmic tone of voice ask “Where you headed?”  
“Oh…” He looked up at the boy with a forced smile. “I have math next but I don’t know where to go. You know where to go for room 504?”  
“Sure...follow me.” The kid offered to head off. Alexander followed quickly behind the other kid. “So getting in a fight already huh? Won’t get you anywhere…”  
“Oh? And who gave you the right to control me?”  
“No one, just giving you some advice”  
“Really?” He stopped in his tracks with crossed arms and a tilted head making the other also stop.  
“Yep. It’s called stop talking and just smile. If people see you smiling, you’ll be liked a lot more than them hearing you run your mouth off all the time” He explained walking forward again causing the other to once again follow behind  
“Okay, Mr. Smart guy. Fine lips are sealed anything else?”  
“No fists.” Was his immediate point raising a finger to signify importance. “People see violence, you’re automatically a threat. That is when you use your voice. You are in debate, right? Let me help you with debating. Remember, light, short and straight to the point.” He smirked as they arrived at a door. “Ta Ta Alexander, I shall see you again.” He smirked making his way off down the hall in dominating struts.   
Alexander went red. He felt embarrassed and very appalled by this man. Amazed even, by his distinct personality and good reasoning. He felt stupid for acting out how he did, especially around the boy. He moved towards the room, stopping after realizing the kid knew his name, but he didn’t know his. Alexander got to his class on time and got seated trying to focus, but at that point, it was hard to do. He couldn’t keep his mind off the nameless boy or how he was stuck with the enemy he was sure was long gone. Of course, he was wrong.  
Soon it was 1:00 and usually that was when Alexander got lunch. Or rather, went back to his dorm to write for an hour, however, while he was walking back he saw the darkly skinned intellect once more.   
“Hey, Alexander come grab lunch with me.” He called out, almost as if it were a demand.  
Alexander was about to apologize for not being able to make it, but it was too late. Already, he was being pulled away from the campus to the food courts where multiple restaurants sat. Alexander sighed as the boy offered to pay. Alexander didn’t argue, he really didn’t have a lot of money.  
It was at the Weinstein Food Court, they chose to eat at the bobcat, grabbing a sub and drink each. Alexander got a veggie sub. The other got a BLT sub. The two talked about classes and debate. Alexander finally cut in. “Sorry, what’s your name?”  
The boy chuckled. “Right, oh how rude of me. The name is Aaron. Aaron Burr. Sorry, I get carried away, I am trying to get away from some drama with friends.”  
Alexander nodded. “Of course, well thanks.” He told Aaron. “for lunch.” He added.  
Aaron nodded smiling lightly. “Of course.”  
The short redhead sighed getting back to his classes. He was loaded with different lessons and was packed with homework. The Scottish immigrant knew he would get it done easily and quickly, even still the intelligent sleep-deprived writer did not want to do the work he had.  
He soon made his way back to his dorm room flopping on his bed after letting his bag drop to the floor beside the said object. The afro-haired man was still missing allowing Alexander to breathe a sigh of relief.  
His joy was short lived as the door propped open and in the tall Francophile pranced. The Scottish intellectual groaned in deep annoyance burying his head into the mattress. Thomas chuckled sitting on his own structure used for rest.  
It was soon 4:50 when Hamilton had finished most of his work for the next day and then some. His eyes felt strained having studied for more than 3 hours. Jefferson, took a nap his alarm having went off minutes ago he was now in the bathroom. Coming out he caught Alexander’s eye.  
The two then turned to glare at each other sticking out their tongues. Alexander had his final class of the day coming up within the next 10 minutes, what he didn’t know was so did the latter, his “nemesis” They both had their science class as the last class of the day. Unpacking the other work he only grabbed what he needed. Thomas finished a drink he had tossing it and grabbing a big science textbook.   
The two soon made their way out glaring at each other in confusion but once they reached the door they had a mutual understanding. The two men pushed each other harshly to see whom would be the first one in the class only for Hamilton to harshly shove the other down the stairs. Snickering the troublemaker walked on in, eyes already on him.   
The redhead stood in victory before he heard thundering steps. The closing door was again thrust open with a jarring roar as it hit the wall. “He pushed me down the stairs!” A yowl sounded by the afro-haired male grabbed the attention of the students.  
“Push is such a cruel word. I prefer the term, give a little nudge.” The intolerable argumentative immigrant rebuts insistently. The two were soon concealed in a ball of hair and clothes, brawling with teeth and nails.   
Soon pulled apart by their teacher the two were sat far away from each other. They were sent to the main office immediately after class. Already the first day and both were threatened to have their scholarships repealed.   
Later that day, as promised, Alexander met Aaron in Debate and the two worked together for hours on getting Alexander not to ramble and to make his point clear. The redhead was in awe of the others skill of debate. The agitator knew he would never be as good as his friend but he would sure as hell try hard to be close. He promised to always remember his friends’ words. “Talk less. Smile More.”  
The men traveled back dropping Aaron off at his dorm that was shared with who Alexander met with the name of Maria Reynolds. The two greeted warmly before the tan skinned male bid the dark-skinned male goodnight and headed off to his own dorm.   
Getting straight to work once he got home at 9 pm. Lying on his bed he didn’t dare look Thomas’s way, and the male said nothing to him. It seemed like only a few moments he had been studying before the worker realized it was past three. That was after a pillow had hit him. His face went to the side where he saw a blurry alarm reading 3:00. Turning he saw Thomas up and angered. “Shut up, and go to sleep!”  
“I have to finish this work, which trusts me is more important than your beauty sleep,” Hamilton growled.  
Thomas groaned turning over to face the wall. “I swear Hamilton. Where were you all day when you had a chance to do your work?”  
“At debate.”  
“Oh...Ugh fine, whatever.”  
Turning over Thomas covered his head with a pillow. Hamilton sighed and closed his laptop which he was using before setting it down on the desk and moved to the bathroom. Taking a breath and closing the door he opened a drawer and removed a shiny, clean object out of it. ‘27...28...29…’


	4. Alone

Alexander had fallen asleep in the bathroom, his shirt was off him and in the corner. His arms were wrapped around his body, he couldn’t remember how long he had been doing what he did. 

He heard his alarm outside of the bathroom and slowly let his eyes flutter and close again, letting the alarm snooze. When it came on again, an angry Francophile was ready to smash the phone before seeing Hamilton missing from his bed.

The tall man turned off the alarm and moved towards the bathroom finding it locked, He began to bang on the door which startled the sleeping Hamilton who jumped at the sound.

“Open the door! You need to get to class” The other hissed. “Let me in”

Hamilton, still startled and half awake whimpered and threw on his shirt again, though very sloppily and unlocked the door. Moving to wash his face Thomas came in, his eyes flaring.

“You did that on purpose, right?” He asked with a growl. 

Hamilton’s response was a shake of his head before drying his face. “No. If you haven’t noticed I don’t have the time to always deal with you. I woke up earlier, forgot to turn it off.” Thank god the other couldn’t see his puffy and tired eyes while a towel was on his face.

Thomas huffed and moved out. Alex got a new shirt and different pants to change into, again using the restroom to change, which annoyed the man who actually needed to use it.

Once done, Alex fled the room to class not bothering to say anything to Jefferson as he went straight to the restroom anyway. 

Making it to class, though slightly late he slipped in silently and got to work. Now being Tuesday, He had English Literature that morning. His head was too far into a book to notice three sisters giggling and gossiping about the hot nerd ahead of them. 

One of the girls finally went up to him kneeling down as her pink skirt was pulled under her. Her curly hair sat perched on her head, her eyes narrowed. “Excuse me. I need some instruction here…” She asked looking to one of the questions she had to answer.

Hamilton’s gaze snapped to the unfamiliar voice. His eyes meeting her chocolatey brown ones. He looked at her paper. “Oh, well darling…” He began to discuss exactly what she needed, summarizing the place in the book as he had already almost finished it within the hour.

The other girls sat in awe. One of the sisters which wore a blue blouse and jeans sat fawning over the redhead as her sister spoke with him. The smallest of the group wore a black tank and yellow jacket with black tights. The eldest sister soon nodded thanking the boy and tiptoed to her seat gossiping about the man's eyes and kindness towards her.

Alexander was awestruck by the beauty he had just talked to, smiling like a fool. Class finished and the sister went to him again, as he flirt with them as he always did, though the youngest sister wasn’t very interested. 

Soon enough a dark skinned male bumped him and gawking at the elder sister tore Hamilton off excusing them. Alexander apologized and went with his friend Burr. 

“Hey, hothead. How’s it looking?” He asked glancing to the girls. 

“Hot as ever” He joked which made Burr snicker. Walking with him towards their next class they talked about their work from last night. Stopping at their class he smiled. “In we go”

Burr snickered. “Yep.” The two soon went in where Hamilton would be stuck with Afro boy, for the next two hours. 

Heading in, he took a seat and pulled out his things. Burr sat next to him which kept his mind of Thomas who sat on his own. 

The class was slow, and tedious but Alex loved History, so he didn’t mind all that much. Of course, he didn’t pay much attention trying to talk to Burr who constantly shushed him until they found interest talking about girls.

Alex walked Burr out and Burr spoke “Wait for me, after your next class. You can come meet my friends at lunch.” He offered and Hamilton hesitated.

Finally he nodded. “I would like that.” He told the other and soon with a nod of dismissal headed to his own class. He was stopped however by the same guy he was trying to avoid. Huffing he tried to walk around the tall lanky male. 

Finally he felt his shoulders being grasped. “I’m trying to talk to you.”

Alex snickered. “Yeah? And I’m trying to avoid you.”

Thomas huffed in annoyance. “What were you doing in the bathroom? I swear you were in there all night.”

Hamilton licked his lips swallowing. “None of your business. Bye” He growled leaving the man puzzled and irritated.

Business was tedious to the intelligent man who got his work done quickly. He waited for the ticking clock to tell him It was time for lunch. He was nervous but excited to meet his new friend’s group. He never really had friends before.

Lunch came and as he promised waited for Burr to arrive. He followed his friend out towards the plaza where the food court was. He saw a group of students where Burr was leading them to and smiled softly at them. One male sat on his seat with dark skin like Burr’s. He wore a bandana in his dark hair around his head. He wore a blue button down and jeans. His build was muscular, Hamilton quickly noticed. 

Beside him was a male of lanky stature. His hair was tied up and curly and his skin was a nice tan. He wore a white plain tank and black pants. 

Finally, his eyes scanned over a boy with freckles, and curly hair. His clothing choice was a Science t-shirt reading Cu-Te (Copper, Tellurium) and sweats. Flushing he gave a shy wave. The boy he was looking at came up to greet him first. “Yo! I’m John Laurens.” He called cheerfully.   
Burr snickered pushing him forwards to the muscular male beside him who was smirking. “Hey, hot stuff~ names, Hercules”   
Alex only scoffed. “Like the mythological God. Should I bow then?”  
Herc blushed and looked to the floor. “My my, Mon Ami, Tu interessant!” Lafayette laughed. “Tu t’appelle ?”  
Alex smirked. “Je’mapelle beau~” He spoke back making the boys look surprised. Alex looked to Burr as the other rolled his eyes. “Calm down, this is my friend. Meet, Alexander”  
Herc nodded as the french male kissed at his arm and John blushed shyly. Burr moved into his spot with Alex between him and John. The group laughed and made more inappropriate jokes with Burr telling them off before they upset a girl or something. Hamilton wasn’t entirely sure, but he had made friends, and just couldn’t be happier.   
The day, ended with a bang. A literal bang of a door, in his face. Jefferson, had locked him out to have time with his boyfriend. Angered Alex rolled his eyes. The male had texted him about it earlier but had ignored it thinking it was some joke. Of course, it wasn’t. He luckily still had everything with him so he made his way down the hall again taking his phone out to call Burr.   
The call was immediately answered by the organized fellow. “Hey, up for last minute debating? I’ve been locked out of my dorm.”  
“Uh… sure, I guess. You want to crash with me? Maria is with her boyfriend tonight.” He told the other. “She’ll probably get back pretty late.”   
Hamilton hummed. “Nah, thanks though. I should be back to my dorm by the end of the night. I just need something to do until then.”  
“Suit yourself. Debate then. Meet you in 10” And with that, the static male hung up and Alex made his way to the professor’s room who always kept his door unlocked for the two (Courtesy of his liking for Burr).  
Hamilton was of course, there first. Taking a seat at a desk he went through his bag grabbing things out. He boredly organized everything into a stack of most to least important papers.   
By the time Burr was there, Hamilton had everything back in his bag, most of his work was finished already.   
Burr walked in setting his bag down. “Alright. Topic?” He asked looking to the irritated male.   
Hamilton shrugged as he stood up. “How about the fact dorm mates suck”  
Burr snickered at the comment and nodded. “Alright. Remember precise. Give me an argument”  
Hamilton rolled his eyes and nodded. “Alright, if you don’t get along with your dorm-mate, they serve as more of a distraction because you want to tear their limbs apart.”  
“Getting there. Take that last part out.” Aaron teased. “However, dorm mates can also aide in studies”  
Hamilton groaned. “You’re forgetting, roommates don’t have similar classes all the time.”  
Burr smirked. “True but they make loyal new friends”  
Hamilton growled. “Unless their Thomas, right?”  
Burr rolled his eyes. “Calm down, you may not like him, but don’t let him get to you.”   
Alex nodded and sighed. “Right. Okay. Sorry.”  
Burr shrugged. “You ever gonna tell me what’s up with you two?”  
Hamilton shrugged and looked to the floor. “He used to beat me up in middle school into high school. I moved away for the rest of highschool. Or more, got kicked from the orphanage and got transferred.” He shrugged.  
“You know, I’m an orphan too. I get it. It’s hard when you’re alone. But, now you’re not alone. You got this, Hamilton”  
Alex had never heard those words before, but he’s glad he did. Looking up at Aaron he gave a sheepish smile. “Thanks Burr.” He told the man receiving a pat on the back.   
It was 10 when Burr had arrived, and almost midnight when they seperated. Hamilton got home to his dorm and knocked. Had Thomas not taken his keys, he would have gone in earlier. Now he was at the door banging on it, in the middle of the night.   
Unlucky for him there was no answer, thus for the rest of the night, he sat outside the door, typing away on his computer in utter boredom for the rest of the night.


End file.
